


Драбблы по Inception

by Nemhain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Имс любит играть. Он начинает "охоту" на Сайто и так продолжается до тех пор, пока он не обнаруживает, что охота шла на него.<br/>Написано для Romina.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. О мощи юката

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Имс любит играть. Он начинает "охоту" на Сайто и так продолжается до тех пор, пока он не обнаруживает, что охота шла на него.  
> Написано для Romina.

Имс задавал себе вопрос: сразу ли он понял, что на него идет охота. Сразу, конечно же. И начал ответную охоту. Сайто предложил игру, подсластил её деньгами и торжественным секретом не разглашать его, Имитатора, секреты, и понеслось.  
Полуулыбки, полуприкосновения, откровенные вопросы, обнажающие ответы, нагнетающие предчувствие чего-то весьма томительного. Имс обожал эту игру. И прекрасно знал, как его затягивает: не хуже адреналина. Впрочем, у него был метод справиться с этой напастью: не хочешь нож под сердце, атакуй сам. Обычно – срабатывало. А ведь всё было как обычно.  
Он хоть и жил в доме у Сайто, как на курорте, а с самим хозяином виделся исключительно во второй половине дня, когда тот возвращался после работы, облачался во что-то более удобное, чем костюм-тройка, и чинно поглащал ужин перед тем, как принять дозу сомнацина и исследовать красоток, деловых партнеров и случайных прохожих в исполнении Имса.  
Флирт был неповторим.  
К концу третьей тренировки Имитатор в образе одной из любовниц Сайто одарил своего нанимателя восхитительным минетом.  
На четвертый вечер, после выхода времени сна, Имс нахально сымитировал судорогу в левой голени. Расчет сработал: Сайто не удосужился кого-то звать, но растер ему ногу лично.  
На пятый – наниматель беспардонно прихлебывал бурбон из бокала Имитатора.  
Имс чувствовал, что его начинает заносить.

На следующее утро Имс по сформировавшейся всего за несколько дней привычке вышел в японский сад: в глубине была веранда и пруд с какими-то золотыми рыбками. Ему неожиданно понравилось досыпать утро, валяясь на пахнущих свежим дубом досках настила. Блики солнца поигрывали на водной глади, но не слепили. Имитатор развалился у края и уставился на воду, на которой то и дело проступали круги: рыбы ловили мошкару. Дрема мягко захватывала его сознание: для людей их профессии это редкость – ощущать легкий сон. Обычно они валятся с ног от усталости и отрубаются или же мучаются от бессонницы. Но тихое и умиротворенное местечко, защищенное от явной опасности охраной Сайто, забором и остальным садом, располагало.  
Через сонную дымку Имс не услышал шагов. Он заметил Сайто только когда на него упала тень.  
\- Вам тоже нравится это место, - утвердительно произнес тот, отходя к перилам и облокачиваясь на них, рассматривая воду.  
Вместе с японцем появился сладковатый запах дыма, будто вишня какая-то. Имс открыл глаза и ухмыльнулся, намереваясь что-то сообщить Сайто, но слова застряли у него в глотке. На японце был одет относительно короткий халат – как его там? Юката? – бежевого цвета, запахнутый столь небрежно, что, казалось, подуй ветер сильнее и – всё. У него оказались весьма аппетитные такие ноги и трогательные коленки. В руках он весьма аристократично держал длинную опиумную трубку и курил, не сводя взгляда с Имса. Смуглая кожа Сайто, казавшаяся ещё темнее в обрамлении светлой ткани, делала его похожим на какого-то демона.  
Японец отвернулся, кажется, довольный результатом.  
Имс открыл и закрыл рот: не девчонка-институтка! Так небрежно ему ещё вызов никто не бросал. Имитатор резко поднялся, подошел к мужчине и прижался грудью к гордо выпрямленной спине, опустив руки на перила, зажимая его между своим телом и ограждением:  
\- Какой не элегантный ход, мистер Сайто. Хотя надо признаться, мне весьма нравятся ваши ноги, - сообщил он, доверительно прижавшись губами к самому уху.  
Но японец даже не вздрогнул. Он выпустил колечко дыма и произнес:  
\- Не пойму, о чем вы. Я не вижу причины изменять своим домашним привычкам в выходной из-за того, что у меня – гость, - голос его был ровным, слегка удивленным, не играющим. Имс чуть ли не впервые в жизни засомневался.  
Сайто между тем перевернул трубку и вытряхнул прогоревший табак в большую медную урну, стоявшую у края. А потом положил руку на руку Имса, мягко вкладывая тонкий мундштук между по инерции расслабляющихся пальцев.  
\- Однако, мне приятен ваш комплимент, - с ноткой смеха продолжил "демон".  
Имс подумал, что, похоже, что-то уже упустил в этой игре.


	2. Золотые рыбки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Судьба сводить Артура и Роберта Фишера еще раз. И на этот раз Координатор не может просто сойти с самолета и выйти из аэропорта.

Артур не удивился, когда получил заказ от Фишера.  
Fisher Morrow развалилась, наследник завернул бизнес в другое русло, коллеги его отца махнули на всё рукой, но, как оказалось, Роберт был более чем состоятельным предпринимателем с острыми зубами. Координатор по долгу службы проверял динамику развивающихся компаний во всех секторах всех стран, чтобы знать своих возможных клиентов и объектов хотя бы на слух. Он бы не удивился, если получил заказ на Роберта Фишера снова: отрасль разработки урана в Австралии скоро начнет стонать от аппетитов амбициозной AusUr.Fisher. Однако, тот успел первым.  
Простое дело, не самая блистательная команда, чистая работа. Довольный клиент. Однако, что-то заставило Артура задержать взгляд на Роберте перед тем, как уйти из его офиса навсегда, чуть дольше.  
И тот спросил. Они всегда спрашивают одно и то же.  
\- Мы не встречались с вами раньше, Артур?  
И имеют в виду одно и то же.  
И ответ на эту фразу есть стандартный. «Только если во сне».  
Однако, Координатор молчит.  
\- Понятно.  
Он вообще очень понятливый, этот Роберт Фишер. Не тот перепуганный и надменный мальчишка, что кидался бумажником в Имса, и мямлил в ответ «похитителям». Они изменили его.  
И сами изменились.  
Артур ждёт расспросов, силовых методов убеждения, ещё чего-нибудь. Но Фишер понимает, что это уже неважно. В голубых глазах нет сожаления. Есть только глубокое пронзительное одиночество, которое подарили ему они.  
Артур прекрасно понимает Роберта. Это дело внедрило такое чувство и в него. Но кто он такой, чтобы винить Кобба?  
Каждый живёт так, как считает нужным.  
А потому Координатор не уезжает из Сиднея, рискуя всем.

Артур курит на балконе двухэтажного особняка Фишера, облокотившись на перила и рассматривая спальню Роберта, такую, как говорят англичане, posh и в то же время необъяснимо уютную. Есть только одна лишняя деталь.  
Огромный аквариум с золотыми рыбками. С китайскими золотыми рыбками. С этими неопрятными пучеглазыми монстрами. Такие же жили в аквариуме в офисе Сайто. Каждый раз, когда взгляд натыкается на него, Артур вспоминает о Внедрении. И невольно передергивает плечами.  
Артур входит в комнату, кидает бычок в ненавистный аквариум, рассчитывая на, что эти проклятые рыбки подохнут. Ему совершенно не хочется думать о причинах и следствиях. Он направляется к лежащему на кровати и разглядывающему его хозяину дома.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Роберт, сколько ещё раз мне надо потребовать, чтобы ты убрал это безобразие?  
Фишер ухмыляется.  
\- Столько, сколько потребуется?  
Артур забирается на кровать и садится на бедра мужчины.  
\- Глупо.  
Он жадно целует Роберта Фишера.

Когда Артур появляется в Сиднее через месяц, аквариума нет.


	3. Ловушка?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как Ариадна поняла, что влюбилась в Артура.

Это как заевшая плёнка.  
Ариадна натягивает одеяло на голову и стаскивает его обратно. Чертова бессонница.  
«Он собран, элегантен и умен. Он держит и контролирует сон. И он говорит:  
\- Поцелуй меня! Быстро.  
Ему нельзя отказать».

Ариадна сидит на занятиях и рисует холл из того сна.  
Строгость, простота, совершенство.  
«Его голос звучит ровно, четко, но отчего-то – страстно.  
\- Поцелуй меня! Быстро.  
Не приказ, а просьба».

Она навещает Кобба. Он учит её, хоть и неохотно.  
Он строит для неё сон.  
«Просторный холл футуристического здания: такого, какие нравились ему и Молл. На одном из кожаных диванов сидит пара. Ариадна слышит слова мужчины:  
\- Поцелуй меня! Быстро.  
Её подсознание будто бы попало в ловушку».

Кобб не говорит ничего. Когда Ариадна заглядывает в следующий раз, она застает на кухне вовсе не Доминика.  
Артур стоит у окна, прислонившись к косяку. Он чуть заметно улыбается. Его губы движутся. Ариадна знает слова.  
\- Поцелуй меня! Быстро.  
Шахматный слон так и остается покойно лежать в кармане куртки девушки.


	4. Танн-го.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Имс любит танго и Артура, но свести две эти составляющие в реальности - почти невозможно. Чего не скажешь о сне.  
> Написано для Кышь.

Артур, конечно, подозревал, что в деле будут некоторые нюансы, но чтобы такие... Их "клиентка", Тереза Габи, являясь финансовым директором информационной корпорации, на досуге предпочитала женщин, казино и высокие ставки. В принципе, со всеми этими составляющими проблем не было. Но когда дело набрало оборот, выяснилось, что Имс в роли роскошной брюнетки в алом платье с разрезом на спине чуть ли не до ягодиц, да и спереди - не с сильно меньшим, оказался слишком лакомым кусочком: Габи "его" к себе чуть ли не приковала, а мужчин в радиусе метра вблизи её "ненаглядной" её сознание не терпело и сон тут же начинало потряхивать. Удалось ли Имсу выкрасть информацию было вопросом не меньшим, чем как забрать у него то, что он выкрал, потому что времени прочитать информацию у него явно не находилось. Артур нервно посмотрел на часы: у них оставалось около десяти минут во сне. Читать исчезающие строчки под Пиаф ему совершенно не хотелось, равно как и провалить операцию.  
В ресторане при казино, где Координатор подпирал барную стойку, а Габи и "Имс" собирали все мужские взгляды (и уже наверняка оплатили ужин за их счет), был небольшой танцпол и оркестр. Артур направился туда. Была ещё одна вещь, которую их "ненормальная" обожала...  
\- Танннн-го! - объявил дирижер оркестра.  
Публика не особо воодушевилась. Но ровно до того момента, пока Габи не потащила "Имса" танцевать. Координатор мысленно перекрестился и положил руку на плечо Габи, разбивая пару. Она ухмыльнулась, своенравно выгнув бровь, но согласилась. Дорожка, прогиб, пара тактов игры. Артур почувствовал на своем плече другую руку - Имс понял, в чем идея - и откинул голову назад, встречаясь взглядом с зелеными огромными глазами брюнетки. Черт возьми, когда уже Имс перестанет использовать шаблоны... от которых так сильно дает в голову. Координатору даже не пришлось играть заинтересованность в другой партнерше, когда он отстранился от Габи, отступая назад к "Имсу". Тереза ухмыльнулась, но игру приняла. "Имс" вышел из-за спины Координатора и присел перед ним, демонстрируя соблазнительный изгиб спины и заводя свою ножку между ног Артура. На следующий такт Координатор, терпение которого как-то пошатнулось, вздернул брюнетку за руки и развернул лицом к себе. "Имс" попытался отойти назад, но Артур был непреклонен и жестко притянул его к себе за талию.  
\- Информация! - прошептал он одними губами. - Достал?  
Брюнетка кивнула. Ритм стал нарастать, пришлось двигаться. Габи тоже своей очереди ждать не желала, но "Имс" сумел обставить всё это безобразие так, будто бы "он" для неё танцует. Артур решил подумать об этом после или не думать вовсе. В ушах зазвучала Пиаф, танго шло к концу. "Имс" обнял его ногой за бедра и Артур забыл, что он вообще здесь делает.  
\- Край в вырезе, - шепнул "Имс", прогибаясь.  
Артур опустил глаза и наткнулся взглядом на четвертый размер. В вырезе и правда торчал какой-то уголок. Координатор выдохнул, провел рукой по груди, вытаскивая сложенный в несколько раз лист. Брюнетка залепила ему пощечину...

\- В следующий раз мужскую партию танцую я, - ухмыльнулся Имс, когда они уже распрощались с нанимателями.  
\- Следующего раза не будет.  
\- А бы не был так уверен, - многозначительно протянул Имитатор, и в голову Артура закралось подозрение, что кто был виноват в трудностях...


End file.
